Inesperado
by Eyria Rous
Summary: Antes de la guerra se descubre que Hermione es hija de Voldemort, Draco esta enamorado de ella, S.Snape tambien y ella hace una promesa con la madre de Draco ¿Que podria salir mal?
1. Obligaciones

**INESPERADO**

Ahí estaba ella en la biblioteca otra vez, esa insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor, que por muy insoportable que fuera, el sabia que sentía algo por ella, pero sabía que era imposible que el temido y amargado murciélago de las mazmorras fuera correspondido, por una Gryffindor, y menos por Hermione Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola Harry!-saludo muy alegre Hermione.

Hola Herm- saludo el chico que ya se encaminaba al gran comedor para desayunar.

Oye Harry has visto a Snape?- pregunto la castaña

No, y no sé por qué buscas a ese murciélago- dijo Harry algo sorprendido por la pregunta que le acababa de establecer Hermione.

Solo lo estaba buscando por que la otra vez mi poción salió mal, y quería preguntarle por qué- le contesto Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo.

Solo por una poción? Bueno, vienes a desayunar?- pregunto un Harry muy hambriento.

Voy a esperar a Ron, si quieres adelántate- dijo Hermione como si fuera algo normal.

Harry salió y se encontró con Ginny, que lo acompaño para desayunar, mientras tanto Hermione decidió esperar a Ron, pues se había enamorado de él después de haber vivido tantas aventuras juntos, desde entonces ella siempre lo esperaba para que se fueran a desayunar.

Cuando Hermione vio que Ron no bajaba decidió darse por vencida e irse al gran comedor para desayunar, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con Ron en el camino.

Señorita Granger- le dijo una voz que solo podía ser Snape- explíqueme porque no está en el gran comedor desayunando con lo demás de su casa.

Profesor… es que… y…yo estaba esperando a Ron- le dijo Hermione tartamudeando.

10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por andarse paseando por los pasillos en horas inadecuadas- le dijo Snape en tono burlón- en cuanto a su novio Weasley, no se moleste en esperarlo más, estaba cumpliendo castigo conmigo, lo acabo de mandar al gran comedor.

Ron no es mi novio, es solo un a…mi...go- le dijo Hermione dejando muy evidente que le gustaría ser algo más que solo una amiga de Ron.

Muy bien, pero ya que es obvio que vamos hacia el mismo lugar- le dijo Snape con tono sarcástico- la escoltare yo, para asegurarme de que no se desvié.

De ese modo Hermione llego al gran comedor queriéndose sentir invisible, de manera que nadie la viera entrar con el profesor Snape a su lado, pues era casi una desgracia estar con un Slytherin, y menos con el jefe de esa casa…. Porque todo mundo sabe que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin no son buena combinación.

Ya llegamos al gran comedor señorita Granger, por favor diríjase a su mesa- le dijo el profesor Snape como una orden.

Si profesor, le dijo Hermione muy apenada por el simple hecho de haber llegado con él.

Y así apenas le dijo esto el profesor Hermione salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos la miraban con la boca abierta, y sin saber que saber que decir. Sin darse cuenta el gran comedor se había quedado en silencio… apenas entraron ellos. Pero claro el primero en hablar fue Ron.

Como es que llegaste con ese murciélago a desayunar?- dijo un Ron muy enojado- Siempre me acompañas a MI!

Te estuve esperando en la sala común… pero no bajabas así que decidí venir yo sola- dijo Mione defendiéndose.

Y si venias sola… como es que terminaste llegando con EL?- pregunto Harry.

Me pesco cuando venia para acá… y me dijo que te había mandado al gran comedor, por que habías tenido castigo con el- dijo Mione dirigiéndose a Ron.

Pues sí, si estuve en castigo con el murciélago, y si me mando al gran comedor, pero apenas se despisto fui a la sala común pero ya no estabas- dijo Ron frustrado.

Pero ya estoy aquí, y espero no te vuelvan a castigar por qué no me gusto nada ser escoltada a mi mesa por el jefe de la casa de Slytherin- dijo Hermione- ahora que les parece a los cuatro si desayunamos?- dijo incluyendo también a Ginny.

Claro- respondieron Harry y Ginny al unisonó.

Después del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron a clases, primero a herbología, luego a transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y por último dos horas de pociones, que era justo adonde se dirigían.

Como te puede gustar esta clase?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione.

Es que me gusta probarme a mi misma que puedo hacerlo- dijo una Hermione muy confiada- aunque Snape no nos preste atención a los Gryffindors, me esfuerzo por hacerlo lo mejor posible, anqué a él no le importe.

Bueno, creo que todos deberíamos ser como Hermione- dijo Ginny- me refiero a la parte de esforzarnos.

Háganlo ustedes, nosotros tenemos partido de quiddith mañana- dijo Ron- no es cierto Harry?

Mmmm, que, a si claro- contesto Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Muy bien pues, ustedes vayan a practicar después de pociones- dijo Hermione- mientras corramos para llegar a nuestra clase, antes de que nos quiten puntos por llegar tarde.

Por fortuna cuando llegaron a la clase, el profesor Snape todavía no había llegado, asi que tuvieron tiempo para acabar la tarea que les habían dejado.

Silencio! Los ingredientes que necesitan ya están en el pizarrón- dijo Snape con lo es su buenos días- En cuanto a usted señorita Granger no quiero oir una sola palabra de usted- le dijo Snape casi en un susurro.

Ya estaban al final de la clase cuando la poción de Hermione empezó a humear, asi que como es natural primero repaso todos sus pasos, luego reviso el libro, y al final como no encontraba ningún error en su procedimiento levanto la mano.

Profesor- empezó Hermione- mi poción ha empezado a humear y …

30 puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape- Y detención para usted señorita Granger, la veo en mi despacho a las ocho, después de la cena- Y con un movimiento de varita dijo Evanesco, y la poción de Hermione desapareció.

A partir de ahí el tiempo paso increíblemente rápido, después de la cena sus amigos le desearon buena suerte, y se dirigió al despacho de Snape, estando ya en la puerta a las 8 en punto, la puerta se abrió.

Pase señorita Granger- dijo Snape con tono malicioso, después cerro la puerta con magia.

Que va a poner a hacer?- le grito Hermione.

No se preocupe no va a tener que hacer mucho- le dijo Snape.

De pronto sintió todo el cuerpo de su profesor encima de ella, y de la nada el la beso con ira y deseo, cielos el, la deseaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo, que bueno que Voldemort le había enconmendado ese plan.

FLASHBACK

Severus- le dijo el lord- tengo un encargo para ti.

Que se le ofrece milord?- le pregunto severus.

Tengo entendido que sientes algo por la sangre-sucia, amiga de Potter- dijo el lord- es eso cierto?

Si, mi lord, es cierto- le contesto Severus.

Muy bien por que este encargo tiene que ver con ella- le dijo el lord.

Que quiere que le haga mi lord?- pregunto Severus con un brillo en los ojos.

Quiero que… como decirlo, asi, que te aproveches de ella- dijo el lord con un brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos.

Como dice mi lord?- pregunto Severus que creía no haber entendido bien.

Quiero que la violes Severus- le aclaro Voldemort.

Se podría saber por que, milord?- pregunto Severus preocupado por la respuesta que este le puediera dar.

Claro Severus, se debe a que de esa manera, ella se sentirá vulnerable, y débil- le contesto el lord casi riéndose.

Y si se lo dice a Dumbledore?- le pregunto Severus dudando por el resultado del plan.

Y se supone que Albus, le va a creer mas a Granger que a ti?- le dijo el lord, y lo dejo callado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Suelteme!- le gritaba Hermione.

De pronto Snape la agarro de la cintura y se la llevo a su habitación entre patadas y gritos, la tiro en la cama y pronunció Desmaius, Hermione cayó inconsiente sobre la cama de Severus.

Ahora si te hare mia Granger- le dijo y empezó a desvestirla poco a poco.

Empezo por quitarle la playera, la túnica, hasta que quedo solo con las bragas puestas, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta de que estaba recuperando la conciencia y le ato pies y manos, las manos a la cabecera, y los pies a la base de la cama, obviamente separados.

Que, que hago en ropa interior?- se pregunto Hermione mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Y con un ultimo movimiento de varita Snape se deshizo de la ropa que traia el puesta y de las bragas de Hermione, y se introdujo en ella.

Mmmm…mmm- empezó a decir a gemir Hermione- que… que ha….que esta haciendo- dijo Hermione entre jadeos y tratándose de zafar de las ataduras.

La hare mia señorita Granger- le dijo Severus que iba aumentando cada vez mas la velocidad.

No, por favor, no, pare- decía Hermione entre sollozos.

Esto se siente tan bien- exclamo Severus, y se salió de ella para luego meter su pene en la boca de Hermione- Si, ooo si, debi haberlo hecho hace mucho.

Empezo a mover su cadera, a meter y sacar su pene de la boca de Hermione una y otra vez, hasta que se canso y agarro a Hermione por la cabeza y la empezó a mover hacia delante y hacia muy rápido con su pene aún dentro de su boca, después volvió a meter su pene en la vagina de Hermione, y a moverse muy rápido, ahora lo único que sentía Hermione era vergüenza y un fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo habiendo que gimiera y arquera su espalda.

Lo esta disfrutando Hermione? – le dijo Snape recuperando el aliento y soltándola de sus ataduras.

Nunca había sentido algo asi- contesto Hermione con un brillo alegre en sus ojos.

Mañana tiene detención otra vez le quedo claro, ahora vistase y regrese a su sala común- le dijo Snape como si nada.

Profesor- le dijo Hermione ya que estaba vestida y lista para irse.

Que se le ofrece señorita Granger?- le pregunto Snape un tanto divertido.

Así Hermione le solto una cachetada que hasta le dolio la mano de lo fuerte que se la dio, segundos después Hermione salió corriendo a su sala común en medio de tropezones y lagrimas, pues se sentía completamente humillada por no haberse podido defender, y mas aún por que le parecía que tal vez se estaba enamorando de su profesor de pociones.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Como se atreve a darme una cachetada- se decía Snape en su despacho- como se atreve a partirme el labio y dejarme una marca de su mano.

As se estaba reprendiendo Snape cuando le empezo a doler el brazo izquierdo por la marca tenebrosa, y salió rápidamente al encuentro de su lord.

Espero que hayas cumplido con el encargo que te pedi Severus- le dijo el lord con un tono sumamente autoritario en la voz.

Si, mi lord, he cumplido con lo que me encomendó- dijo Severus, ocultando su tono de culpabilidad en la voz.

Muy bien- dijo Voldemort- y veo que se defendió de forma muggle.

No señor, eso lo hizo- hizo como que se atragantaba- cuando la estaba sacando de mi despacho señor, creo que se rompió la muñeca cuando lo hizo.

Pues es obvio que esa sangre-sucia recibió su merecido, por nada mas y nada menos que ser una abominación para los sangre pura- dijo Voldemort muy satisfecho consigo mismo- puedes retirarte.

Claro mi lord- fue lo ultimo que dijo Severus y regreso a Hogwarts esperando que lo que había hecho hubiera sido solo un mal sueño del que despertaría en cualquier momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos semanas después del "incidente" ocurrido con Severus (del cual solo los sabían Severus, Hermione y Dumbledore) le llego una carta a Dumbledore la cual decía:

**Albus Dumbledore:**

**Si no entrega a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger al ministerio para el dia**__**27 de mayo de este mes, nos veremos obligados a revocarle todos sus poderes y por ende también su varita.**

**La causa es muy simple, se le acusa de haber robado la identidad a una muggle, ya que de acuerdo a su acta de nacimiento real recién encontrada en el antiguo orfanato de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la señorita Granger es hija de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el paradero y nombre de la madre real de la chica no especefica y a pesar de rigurosas búsquedas todo indica que su madre era una mortifaga, a la que se le dio muerte 2 años después de que la niña hubiera nacido.**

**Atentamente: **

**El ministro de magia: Rufus Scrimgeur**

Albus- le dijo Minerva- no la puedes entregar, ya sabes que le hará si se entera quien-tu-sabes.

Si, lo se minerva- le contesto Albus- pero no esta en mis manos intervenir esta vez.

Pero Albus, se acerca la guerra- le dijo Minerva muy preocupada- sin ella Potter no tendrá oportunidad, es su mejor amiga y además…

Lo se Minerva, lo se- le dijo Albus muy sereno- es por eso, que la voy a mandar con Severus al ministerio para que se le realice la prueba.

Ay, Albus, pareciera que todo se esta desmoronando este año- le dijo Minerva muy aflligida.

Tranquila Minerva, solo esperemos que aún no se haya enterado - dijo Albus – o sino es probable que venga a reclamarla el mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mi Lord, me ha mandado a llamar- pregunto Severus.

Si, Severus lo he hecho- le contesto el Lord, para a continuación solo decir "Crucio".

Severus estaba a los pies de Voldemort, retorciéndose, pero sin embargo no emitia ni un solo sonido, no gritaba, Voldemort lo dejo ahí, mantuvo el cruciatus durante casi 3 horas, abriéndole graves heridas a Severus, y dejándolo inconsciente. Lo único que hizo después fue teletransportarse a las de Hogwarts y dejar a Severus tirado ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de dos semanas Hermione se había empezado a preguntar ¿Cómo pude sentir amor por el?, después de lo que me hizo ¿amor?, _no seguro y fue cosa del momento, yo estoy enamorada de Ron, no de un murciélago de pelo grasiento, que se clava en los libros como si su vida dependiera de ello, que nos da clases regañándonos solo para que aprendamos, y sus ojos tan negros y profundos como el carbón… _

¿Pero que estas pensando Hermione?- dijo en voz alta- Tu sigue caminando a honeydukes , que tienes mucho que comprar- se dijo para si misma.

Hola Herms- dijeron Harry y Ron al unisono.

Hola Harry, hola Ron- respondió Mione, para después tropezar contra un bulto que estaba en el pasto. Harry y Ron se apresuraron a ayudarla.

¿Con que tropezaste?- pregunto Harry.

Creo que fue una roca- dijo Hermione- si seguro y fue eso.

Te lesionaste- exclamo Ron al ver sangre en la túnica de Hermione.

No, yo no- empezó a decir a Hermione pero se volteo y se quedo corta- es…es..es-tartamudeaba Mione.

Snape!- dijo Harry al ubicar de quien era el cuerpo- hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

No, quieren que toda la escuela se entere de lo que es- dijo Hermione sin poder evitar compasión por el hombre que la había violado- anden, ayúdenme a llevarlo hasta su despacho.

En el momento en que llegaron al despacho de su profesor Hermione los corrió, pues ellos no sabían primeros auxilios, y no sabían preparar una poción de restauración (al menos no con la suficiente velocidad). Hermione empezó por curar las heridas externas, después le dio a beber la poción de restauración para curar las heridas internas ( se entiende que para poder curarlo tuvo que desvestirlo parcialmente), una vez que hubo acabado, se quedo profundamente dormida al lado de la cama de su profesor de pociones.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mi lord, porque a torturado asi a Severus- pregunto Bellatrix- no es el su mas fiel servidor?

Claro, claro que si Bella, pero he osado cometer un error- dijo Voldemort con un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Que clase de error- dijo Bellatrix teniendo sumo cuidado en la forma en la realizaba su pregunta- si se puede saber.

Le he pedi a Severus que abusara de Granger- dijo Voldemort- la sangre-sucia amiga de Potter.

Pero eso no estaría bien, mi lord- pregunto Bellatrix- es decir que no es una sangre-sucia.

NO!, NO ESTA BIEN! – le dijo Voldemort furioso agarrándola por el cuello- es una sangre limpia y al parecer también mi hija!

Lo…lo siento mi…lord…yo..yo no sabia- dijo Bellatrix.

Por supuesto que no sabias- dijo soltándola- ni yo sabia, pero ahora que se que tango heredero, la reclamare como hija mia que es.

Por supuesto mi lord- contesto Bellatrix como si nada hubiera pasado- como le ayudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Donde estoy!- pregunto Snape sobresaltándose al despertar.

Tranquilo Severus, tranquilo- le dijo Dumbledore- no quieres despertar a tu salvadora.

A su lado Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, después de todo se había dormido casi a las 5 de la mañana por estar curando a Snape de sus heridas.

Que ha sucedido?- pregunto Sanpe en casi un susurro.

No lo se, yo he venido porque te quería preguntar si habías a la señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore- ya que no se presento a desayunar esta mañana.

Bueno pero quisiera saber que paso – dijo Snape impaciente – podría usar oclumancia, no lo notaria pensaría que es solo una…

Pesadilla- dijo Dumbledore – quieres causarle pesadillas después de lo que le hiciste.

Quiero saber porque me salvo Albus!- dijo ya sin poder contenerse.

Shhh, eso tendras que preguntárselo tu- le dijo Albus muy sereno.

No, no querra hablarme, no después de lo que le hice- dijo muy arrepentido.

Es por eso que TU debes preguntarle- le dijo Albus- dale tus razones, seguro que entiende, después de todo es una Gryffindor sabelotodo no?

Es por eso que no quiero hablarle- dijo Snape ya desesperado – he perdido lo único que me importaba.

Severus, todo mundo tiene perdón siempre que se haya arrepentido de sus malos actos – dijo Albus muy tranquilo- tal parece que ella ya te perdono, la cuestión es ¿te puedes perdonar tu?

Dicho esto Dumbledore salió del despacho de Snape para regresar al suyo, y dejarlos a solas para que pudieran hablar.

Unos minutos después, Hermione despertó sobresaltada, pues Severus no estaba a su lado recostado, y debido a el estado en el que lo había encontrado la noche anterior, no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor. Inmediatamente salió de la cama directo a la parte delantera de las mazmorras para salir y avisar al director (había dormido con la ropa puesta) cuando al salir choco contra el.

Buenos días señorita Granger- dijo Snape fríamente – seguro tiene hambre, venga, acompáñeme a desayunar.

Veo que mis cuidados dieron sus frutos- dijo Hermione muy alegre por el estado de Snape-¿ se encuentra mejor?

Si, muchas gracias, pero no era necesario- dijo Snape sin mirarla.

Que no era necesario!- dijo Hermione ofendida – estaba inconsciente!Estaba desangrándose!

Tranquilicese señorita Granger- dijo Snape con un tono de burla- no querra que le baje puntos a su casa verdad?

Haga lo que se le de la gana- respondió Hermione- no le vuelvo a ayudar en nada, y la próxima vez que lo vea desangrándose inconsciente en las afueras del colegio ni me voy a molesta en auxiliarlo o en decirle a madam pomfrey o a Dumbledore.

Una vez que Hermione dijo esto volvió a intentar salir corriendo del despacho de Snape pero esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada con un hechizo que ella desconocía.

No la voy a dejar ir hasta que hablemos- dijo Snape con un apizque de furia en su voz.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted!- le grito Hermione, que se dirigió a la chimenea.

Ni lo intente señorita Granger- le dijo Snape divertido.

Si es respecto con lo que sucedió la otra noche, no lo he olvidado- dijo Hermione a punto de llorar, pero aguantando las lagrimas- por mi no me importan sus razones, esta perdonado por mi parte, ahora le ruego que ,me deje ir.

Señorita Granger sabe siquiera por que lo hice?- le pregunto Snape algo confundido.

Se lo ordeno quien-usted-sabe- le dijo Hermione aún sosteniendo las lagrimas.

Entonces porque me perdona?- le pregunto Snape aún mas confundido que antes.

Porque… porque creo que todas las personas… merecen una segunda oportunidad- dijo Hermione sin poder retener mas las lagrimas.

Aunque se trate de mi?- dijo Snape divertido (no lo creía).

Aunque se trate de un murciélago egoísta, mortifago, traidor, mentiroso y doble cara- hizo una pausa Hermione para tomar aliento- COMO USTED!

Cuando Hermione termino de decir esto Snape quito los hechizos y se metió en la chimenea para ir a dar al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall (su profesora favorita).Minerva la verla llegar por la chimenea hecha un mar de lagrimas corrió hasta ella para abrazarla y preguntarle que había ocurrido, Hermione le conto sin rodeos todo lo que había sucedido, sin omitir absolutamente nada.

Minerva al terminar de oir su relato, la llevo a su sala común y ella fue a la oficia del profesor Dumbledore.


	2. Secretos y Discusiones

Minerva al terminar de oir su relato, la llevo a su sala común y ella fue a la oficia del profesor Dumbledore.

ALBUS!- grito Minerva al llegar al despacho.

Que se te ofrece Minerva?- pregunto Dumbledore al verla llegar.

Me puedes decir tus razones, para no contarme lo que paso entre la señorita Granger y Severus- le dijo Minerva tratando de no dejarse llevar por la furia.

Por la misma razón que no le he dicho a Hermione sobre el citatorio Minerva- le dijo Albus muy calmado.

Le tengo que contar del citatorio Albus- le dijo Minerva- pero a parte de eso quisieras explicarme porque llego hecha un mar de lagrimas a mi oficina.

Llego que?- pregunto Albus sorprendido- no lo se Minerva , pero lo investigare.

Eso espero Albus, sabes que no me gusta ver a los alumnos asi, y menos a los de mi casa- le dijo Minerva como orden.

Ahora mismo ire a hablar con Severus, lo aclarare todo- le dijo Albus- Y Minerva, creo si deberías contarle a la señorita Granger del citatorio, y también dile que ira con Severus.

Después de todo todavía lo vas a mandar con el?- pregunto Minerva- Solo espero que no cometas un error Albus.

Yo también Minerva, yo también- a continuación , Minerva salió de la oficina de Albus para hablar con Hermione y Albus salió de la oficina para hablar con Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Herms, que te pasa- pregunto Ginny.

Nada Ginny, en serio- le dijo Mione limpiándose las lagrimas.

Eres una pésima mentirosa Herm- le dijo Ginny con risa.

Bueno, bueno, es que no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Hermione también riéndose.

No te voy a obligar a decírmelo, pero tarde o temprano tendras que platicarlo con alguien- le dijo Ginny terminando de quitarle las lagrimas.

Hermione- dijeron Harry y Ron al llegar al dormitorio- Mcgonagall te esta buscando, esta en la sala común, dice que quiere hablar contigo, a solas- dijeron casi sin aliento.

Como lograron subir?- pregunto Hermione al verlos.

Herm, que eso me lo expliquen a mi- dijo Ginny- tu ve con Mcgonagall.

Muy bien- dijo Mione y lanzándoles un ultimo vistazo bajo a la sala común con Mcgonagall.

Queria hablar conmigo profesora- le dijo Hermione.

Si Hermione toma asiento por favor- le dijo Mcgonagall- el profesor Dumbledore recicibio esta carta hace creo 2 dias, el no quería decírtelo pero yo lo concidero necesario, anda leela.

Hermione abrió y empezó a leer:

**Albus Dumbledore:**

**Si no entrega a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger al ministerio para el dia**__**27 de mayo de este mes, nos veremos obligados a revocarle todos sus poderes y por ende también su varita.**

**La causa es muy simple, se le acusa de haber robado la identidad a una muggle, ya que de acuerdo a su acta de nacimiento real recién encontrada en el antiguo orfanato de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la señorita Granger es hija de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el paradero y nombre de la madre real de la chica no especefica y a pesar de rigurosas búsquedas todo indica que su madre era una mortifaga, a la que se le dio muerte 2 años después de que la niña hubiera nacido.**

**Atentamente: **

**El ministro de magia: Rufus Scrimgeur**

Es una broma verdad- le pregunto Hermione al terminar su lectura- profesora Mcgonagall digame que esto solo es un broma.

Me temo que no querida- le dijo Mcgonagall- Albus ya le hizo todas las pruebas de autenticidad, es real Hermione.

_Muy bien Hermione, tranquila no te alteres, tampoco te enojes porque con eso no vas a solucionar nada, solo habla y pregunta con quien vas a ir, porque no te pueden mandar sola ¿o si?, _pensó Hermione.

Con…con quien voy a ir?- pregunto Hermione- voy a ir con usted no es verdad?

No mi niña, me temo que esa es la segunda mala noticia- le dijo Mcgonagall.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus estaba parado frente a la entrada del despacho del profesor Snape, pensando en una manera "ligera" de decírselo, cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe para dar paso a un Slytherin.

Adelante Albus- le dijo Snape con su ya ordinaria voz fría- se te ofrece algo?

Si, estas solo?- le pregunto Dumbledore.

Albus, en serio tienes que preguntar?- le dijo Snape con un tono sarcástico.

Muy bien- dijo Dumbledore y entro en el despacho- como ya se que no te gusta que ande dando rodeos, te lo dire de una vez… pero antes de pero para que entiendas el favor que te voy a pedir, necesito que leas esta carta.

Snape comenzó a leer para sus adentros la carta que Albus le había dado:

**Albus Dumbledore:**

**Si no entrega a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger al ministerio para el dia**__**27 de mayo de este mes, nos veremos obligados a revocarle todos sus poderes y por ende también su varita.**

**La causa es muy simple, se le acusa de haber robado la identidad a una muggle, ya que de acuerdo a su acta de nacimiento real recién encontrada en el antiguo orfanato de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la señorita Granger es hija de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el paradero y nombre de la madre real de la chica no especefica y a pesar de rigurosas búsquedas todo indica que su madre era una mortifaga, a la que se le dio muerte 2 años después de que la niña hubiera nacido.**

**Atentamente: **

**El ministro de magia: Rufus Scrimgeur**

Y?- dijo Snape confuso- que se supone que haga con esto?.

Para eso es el favor que te quiero pedir Severus- le dijo Dumbledore- quieres un dulce de limón?

No- dijo Snape muy firme- y dime de una vez que tipo de favor es este.

Muy bien Severus, pero trata de no alterarte demasiado- le dijo Dumbledore.

Por que me voy alterar, ya trabajo doble que clase de favor es para que yo…-pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

Quiero que TU lleves a la seorita Granger, Severus- le dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo.

QUE YO QUE?- estallo Snape- NO!, Que acaso no viste lo que le hice esta mañana? El que se hiciera un mar de lagrimas fue mi culpa Albus, no pienso llevar a esa insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor al ministerio ni a ningún otro lado.

Severus, es que no entiendes la gravedad de esta situación?- le pregunto Albus.

Y de que clase de "situación" me estas hablando Albus- le dijo Snape tratando de sonar mas calmado.

Si quien-tu-sabes esta enterado de esta situación, la va a ir a buscar- le dijo Albus algo angustiado- bien sabes que quiere un heredero que pueda seguir con su reinado de maldad y oscuridad.

Y porque YO debo llevarla?- le dijo Snape.

Porque como tu ya dijiste trabajas doble Severus- le dijo Albus muy tranquilo- y eras y probablemente sigues siendo su mas fiel servidor- le dijo Albus.

_Viejo loco, que se ha creido, pero no se como pelear contra ese argumento, no me quedara de otra mas que aceptar, viejo loco, _pensó Severus.

Muy bien, no se como contradecirte Albus- le dijo Snape frustrado- escoltare a la señorita Granger al ministerio pero nada mas.

Excelente- le dijo Albus recuperando su tono alegre- se lo notificare a Minerva y mañana mismo iran a aclarar ese error.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

No, no quiero, que digo no quiero no puedo ir con el- le grito Hermione.

Me temo que eso no lo decidi yo Hermione- le dijo Mcgonagall.

NO!, no pienso ir con ese murcielago de las mazmorras- le grito Hermione- ni al ministerio ni a ningún otro lado.

Tienes que ir al ministerio queriada- le dijo Mcgonagall.

Muy bien ire- dijo Hermione- pero ire sola.

No conoces el camino, y además si quien-tu-sabes esta ahí que vas a hacer?- le dijo Mcgonagall tratando de ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

Me transportare a Hogsmade y regresare a Hogwarts- le contesto Hermione.

Tienes que ir con Severus, estaras mucho mas segura con el que conmigo o con Albus- le dijo Mcgonagall.

Muy bien, entonces que acompañe Hagrid- le dijo Hermione- el es medio gigante después de todo.

Tienes que ir con Severus, Hermione – le espeto Mcgonagall- si vas con el, te prometo que no tendras a ninguna de sus clases otra vez.

Mentira! Dumbledore solo la mando a que me dijera eso por que:

Es mi maestra y asignatura favorita.

Porque quiere que arregle las cosas con el, y

EL ES UN MORTIFAGO!

Como sabes eso Hermione?- le pregunto Mcgonagall sorprendida.

Porque cuando fui a su castigo- le dijo Hermione tratando de no dejarse llevar por la ira- cuando fui, lo vi tomandose una poción para el dolor, y se sostenía el brazo izquierdo.

Muy bien, ya lo sabes, ahora entiendes porque es mas seguro ir con el?- le pregunto Mcgonagall.

Esta bien, ire con el- le dijo Hermione resignándose.

Esplendido- dijo Mcgonagall y ya estaba a punto de salir cuando Hermione le hablo otra vez.

Pero siempre y cuando ya no tenga que tomar sus clases- dijo Hermione.

Esplendido, se lo notificare al director de inmediato- le dijo Mcgonagall con alegría ( y un poco de preocupación claro, porque bueno es su alumna favorita… y ahora sabe todo lo sucedido)

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Y bien?- pregunto Albus cuando vio llegar a Minerva por segunda vez a su despacho- lo tomo bien?

Al principio no, pero al final acepto – le informo Minerva – pero le prometi una cosa a cambio.

Que le prometiste Minerva?- le pregunto Albus muy interesado.

Le prometi que ya tendría que volver a ir a las clases de pociones- le dijo Minerva.

Esta bien, lo importante es que ella acepto y Severus también- dijo Albus muy emocionado- mañana mismo iran al ministerio para que les hagan la prueba de compatibilidad a Hermione y a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Pero como harán eso Albus?- le pregunto Minerva confundida.

Patrones de magia Minerva- le contesto Albus algo sorprendido, pues no sabia que Minerva no sabia eso- veras, cuando un mago (cualquier mago) realiza un hechizo, deja una escencia, un cierto tipo de aroma, por ejemplo el hechizo de muerte de Severus huele a pociones (todas las que el conoce o ha realizado), mientras que el mio huele a dulce de limón caducado.

Entonces le harán un hechizo de muerte a la señorita Granger- le pregunto Minerva incrédula.

Si Minerva eso me temo, eso me temo- le dijo Albus.


	3. Frustraciones

Entonces le harán un hechizo de muerte a la señorita Granger- le pregunto Minerva incrédula.

Si Minerva, eso me temo-le contesto Albus-pero es el único hechizo que funciona.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Esta lista señorita Granger- pregunto Snape con su voz fría.

Por desgracia- contesto Hermione- vámonos que no quiero empezar a pelear con usted ahora.

Muy bien, sujetese de mi- dijo Snape.

Tengo de otra- ironizo Hermione.

Una vez con Hermione sujetada de su brazo, Snape se apareció en una calle muggle, que Hermione identifico con muchísima facilidad, era la calle donde vivian sus padres.

Muy bien vamos, camine- le dijo Snape dándole un tiron- quiero que estemos de regreso antes de que anochezca.

Si, claro, perdón es que aquí viven mis padres- dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

Usted vive aquí?- pregunto Snape incrédulo.

Si, por que- le dijo Hermione que se estaba enojando.

Señorita Granger como es que yo nunca la he visto?- le pregunto Sanpe.

Por que usted se la vive en Hogwarts- le dijo Hermione algo confusa por la pregunta.

Señorita Granger sabe quien vive en esa casa- le pregunto Snape que señalaba a una casa a la que casi no le llegaba el sol, era negra como la noche y la puerta era de un rojo sangre, se notaba que era una casa antigua, por que desde lejos parecía que un soplo de viento se la podía llevar- yo.

Pues se nota que no viene mucho, ni que le tenga mucho cuidado verdad, porque dicen que ahi vive un señor amargado, que no entra ni sale, que parece una sombra porque siempre viste de negro, y que por eso la gente no lo ve cuando entra ni cuando sale, porque - le dijo Hermione.

Enserio? señorita Granger yo vivo ahí- le dijo Snape - y no me extraña que digan eso, porque tiene usted razón (como siempre) yo casi nunca vengo.

Oh, pero con quien me he topado- dijo Bellatrix que había aparecido justo detrás de ellos.

Que quieres ahora Bella?- pregunto Sanpe de mala gana.

A la niña claro, el lord me ha pedido que se la lleve-le dijo Bella con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Flashback

Por supuesto mi lord- contesto Bellatrix como si nada hubiera pasado- como le ayudo.

Quiero que me la traigas- le dijo Voldemort- viva y en buen estado Bella.

Que le hara milord?- le pregunto Bella.

Le hare la prueba de compatibilidad yo mismo- le dijo el Lord- y si Severus se intenta meter en tu camino, puedes dejarlo inconsciente, pero no lo mates, todavía me es útil.

Como usted ordene milord- le dijo Bellatrix y se desapareció.

Fin del Flashback

No la tocaras- dijo Snape con tono autoritario.

Desmaius - dijo Bella, pero Snape paro el hechizo antes de que le diera-crucio, desmaius, desmaius, expelliarmus, desmaius- dijo Bellatrix, de todos los hechizos que hizo solo dos lograron atinarle, los dos últimos, pero para mala suerte de Bella Hermione agarro la varita de Snape y salió corriendo evitando todos los hechizos de Bellatrix.

"_Como me pudo pasar esto, ve al ministerio, escondete, o mejor ve a casa de tus padres, si nadie sabe donde viven, v con ellos estaras a salvo" _se decía Hermione.

No puedes esconderte, te encontrare- le grito Bella- por cierto ya conocias la nueva ley del ministerio, si un muggle ayuda a un mago con cita de comprobación cualquiera que sea se le castiga con la muerte.

" _Es mentira, voy a ir con mis padres, están a salvo, y si no lo están hare lo que sea para vengarlos, me unire al ejercito de Voldemort si es necesario, solo para derrocar al ministerio"_ pero lo que no sabia era lo que iba a encontrar ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus ya se han tardado mucho, ya es noche mejor mandemos a señor Weasley a buscarla- dijo Minerva muy inquieta en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero yo lo acompañare- dijo Albus- apurate a traerlo.

Buenas noches señor Weasley- le dijo Dumbledore- tome asiento por favor.

Que se le ofrece profesor?- le pregunto Ron.

Tengo entendido que usted siente algo por la señorita Granger.

Yo…bueno…pues… esque… si- dijo Ron.

Muy bien porque sospechamos que esta en problemas y necesitamos apoyo-le dijo Dumbledore con su acostumbrada calma.

Hay que ir a ayudarla, no podemos dejarla sola- dijo Ron- vámonos ahora…. Ahora mismo por favor.

Muy bien muy bien calmese un poco señor Weasley- dijo Dumbledore- usaremos la red Flu para llegar mas rápido al ministerio.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto Hermione seguía corriendo de calle en calle, pequeñas y grandes tratando de huir de Bellatrix, y del ministerio que después de no haber llegado a la hora prometida habían salido en su busca, para su suerte su profesor de pociones seguiría desmayado en la calle de sus padres, en cuanto llegara trataría de ir por el para ayudarlo, a pesar de ser un margado profesor le había salvado la vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Toc,toc,toc-_se oyó en la puerta de los Granger.

Quien es?- dijo la señora Granger.

Soy yo Hermione- respondió.

Inmediatamente después de eso su mama destrabo la puerta y la dejo entrar, la invadió de preguntas y le pidió que le contara lo sucedido, después de saber lo ocurrido el señor Granger salió en busca del profesor que se encontraba ya despertando lo que hizo mas fácil moverlo hacia dentro de la casa.

Profesor, Profesor Snape- le dijo Hermione- se encuentra bien?

Claro que me encuentro bien- le respondió Snape amargamente- por que no lo estaría?

Para empezar porque le dieron un expelliarmus y luego un desmayo- le contesto Hermione tajantemente- aquí esta su varita no hace falta decir gracias.

No las pensaba dar- le contesto Snape.

No crei que las fuera a recibir- le contesteo Hermione- y gracias por salvarme, aunque no hubiera funcionado.

A que se refiere con "aunque no hubiera funcionado" señorita Granger- le pregunto Snape un poco frustrado (sin demostrarlo claro).

Con que me persigue Bellatrix y además el ministerio, hoy es 27 profesor hace 2 horas dieron las 12 de la noche- le dijo Hermione- es por eso que me tardado en rescatarlo.

Bueno pues gracias por la intención pero no necesitaba ser rescatado, ahora si me disculpa, noto que esta a salvo por lo que ire con Dumbledore para informarle de la situación- le dijo Snape y con un "crac" despareció.


	4. Malentendidos

Para cuando llegaron Ron y Dumbledore ya era muy tarde, Snape se había a la oficina de Albus para informarle de la situación y Hermione yacía en el suelo inconsciente y sangrante, y sus padres yacían muertos justo enfrente de sus ojos… La tomaron por los brazos y se aparecieron en Hogsmade.

Estará bien profesor?-le pregunto Ron a Dumbledore.

No lo sé señor Weasley-le contesto Dumbledore- pero hay que darnos prisa si queremos que viva.

Esta insinuando que puede morir- le pregunto Ron sobresaltado.

Si señor Weasley me temo que si no nos apuramos la señorita Granger puede morir- contesto Dumbledore.

A continuación, Ron se la puso en los hombros ignoro la sangre que corría a través de sus heridas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Hogwarts… Dumbledore apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la barrera para que el joven Weasley pudiera pasar sin percances por la puerta.

Señora Pomfrey-grito Ron al llegar a la enfermería- Señora Pomfrey- dijo de nuevo mientras depositaba a Hermione en una cama.

Dios mío! Que ha sucedido- pregunto la señora Pomfrey.

Sospecho que mortifagos- contesto Albus Dumbledore que ahora se encontraba detrás de Ron- por favor madam Pomfrey atienda a la señorita Granger, luego dele un tranquilizante al señor Weasley, tengo que ir a mi oficina, creo que Severus me está esperando.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus- le dijo Dumbledore al llegar a su oficina- supuse que estarías aquí, un caramelito.

No gracias Albus- le contesto tajante Snape- vengo a informarte que la señorita Granger está a salvo en la casa de sus padres, lamento haberme demorado pero tenía que atender otros asuntos.

Hace cuanto tiempo dejaste a la señorita Granger Severus?- le pregunto Dumbledore.

Hace unas horas- contesto Snape – eran las 12 cuando me fui.

Me temo que estas atrasado con las noticias Severus- le dijo Dumbledore sin la usual alegría que siempre tenía- la señorita Granger se encuentra muy grave en la enfermería.

Pero como- contesto Severus con un ligero atisbo de preocupación en la voz- no puede ser… no es posible.

Esta viva, pero mataron a sus padres Severus- le dijo Dumbledore- quiero que le enseñes oclumancia.

Y para qué diablos haría eso- contesto Snape.

Porque la amas- contesto Albus- y porque yo no quiero que si el viene a reclamarla se meta en su mente, Severus, tienes que ayudarla.

Lo hare- contesto Severus- pero no por ti, lo hare por ella… Y ni una palabra de porque lo hago Albus.

No se lo diré- le contesto Dumbledore- pero sé que eventualmente tú lo harás.

A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto.

A nada ahora te pido que vayas a la enfermería- le dijo Albus- creo que la señorita está pidiendo por ti.

Pero que…-no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta pues Albus Dumbledore ya había desaparecido.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

NO ME VOY A TOMAR ESE TRANQUILLIZANTE-gritaba Ron desde la enfermería-COMO PUEDE ESTAR PIDIENDO POR UN MURCIELAGO DE LAS MAZMORRAS CUANDO YO SOY SU NOVIO!

Señor Weasley!- grito el profesor Snape entrando repentinamente en la enfermería- voy a pretender que no oí eso, ahora tómese el tranquilizante y lárguese de la enfermería.

Ron se tomo el tranquilizante como si fuera un autómata y salió hecho una furia de la enfermería esperando que el tranquilizante le hiciera efecto.

Profesor Snape que bueno que has llegado- le dijo la señora Pomfrey- ya me estaba asustando el señor Weasley.

Que ha pasado?- pregunto Snape confundido por lo que había escuchado decir al Weasley.

La señorita Granger ha empezado a decir su nombre- dijo la señora Pomfrey- pero empezó a decir su nombre como si estuviera asustada y necesitara ayuda.

Severus Snape se puso mas blanco de lo común cuando escucho la declaración de la señora, pues eso significaba que los mortifagos habían estado esperando a que el se fuera para atacar la casa de los Granger, pero eso no era posible, el había puesto un encantamiento justo antes de irse, puso el encantamiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entonces fue cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza "_donde esta la varita de la señorita Granger, la tenia cuando me fui, ¿Por qué no se defendió?" _.

Disculpe, pero necesito ver a Dumbledore- dijo Snape.

Profesor Snape, me temo que tengo que solicitarle que se quede al cuidado de la chica- le dijo madam Pomfrey- yo me tengo que ir por unas medicinas para la señorita Granger.

No, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme- contesto Snape cortante.

Severus- dijo Minerva que estaba llegando a la enfermería por encargo de Dumbledore- Albus me dijo que estarías aquí, también me dijo que por favor te quedaras a cuidar a la señorita Granger.

Creo que dije que tenia que ver a Albus- repitió Snape- tiene que ver con la señorita Granger.

Me lo podras decir a mi, y me asegurare de comunicárselo- dijo Minerva muy seria.

Por favor dile que YO me pregunto porque no se defendió la señorita Granger con su varita- le dijo Snape a Minerva- y también porque no llego con ella.

Me asegurare de comunicárselo- dijo Minerva dándose la vuelta- y Severus, si intentas irte de la enfermería ante de que la señorita Granger despierte me enterare.

Minerva salió de la enfermería con el mismo silencio con el que había entrado, pocos instantes despues madam Pomfrey se retiro por las medicinas que le daría a Hermione dejando a Severus a solas con la Gryffindor…Severus tomo la silla mas cercana y llamo a un elfo domestico para que le trajera un libro de sus habitaciones.

Después de varias de lectura, el cansancio de ese dia venció a Severus Snape que se quedo dormido justo al lado de la Gryffindor con el libro abierto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Entonces si es mi hija después de todo- dijo Voldemort- Bella, prepara a los mortifagos, mañana le haremos una pequeña visita a la amiga de Potter.

Si mi señor- contesto Bellatrix y se retiro del lugar dejando a un Voldemort muy pensativo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Que rayos hace el aquí- oyo gritar Severus- donde esta Ron, se que estaba aquí oi su voz.

Señorita Granger calmese por favor- le dijo madam Pomfrey.

Que hace el dormido a mi lado?- grito encolerizada- Ron es el que debería ahí no el profesor Snape.

Mientras iba recobrando la conciencia, abrió los ojos y se levanto como si no hubiera estado dormido.

Señorita Granger- empezó Severus pero Hermione lo corto.

Quiero que traiga Ron- le dijo Hermione.

Señorita Granger- volvió a decir Severus pero una vez mas Hermione lo corto.

Quiero ver a Ron ahora- dijo Hermione en un tono que no admitia replica.

Señorita Grager!- le espeto Severus- usted no es quien para dar ordenes, además el profesor Dumbledore me ha encargado que en cuanto usted despertara si se sentía mejor fuera a verle de inmediato, a como yo lo veo usted esta de maravilla o estaría dando ordenes a gritos asi que por favor salga de la enfermería y diríjase a la oficina del director.

Hermione se levanto, se vistió con su ropa y salió de la enfermería con paso decidido hacia la oficina de Dumbledore…

Gracias por venir a verme señorita Granger- dijo Dumbledore- tome asiento por favor. Quisiera saber que sucedió anoche.

No quiero hablar de ello- dijo Hermione con un tono de miedo en la voz.

Porfavor señorita Granger- insistió Dumbledore- es de vital importancia que nos diga todo lo que recuerde de la noche anterior.

No puedo- dijo Hermione aguantando las lagrimas.

Por favor Señorita Granger- le dijo Dumbledore.

Porque no le pregunta al mortifago del profesor Snape- exploto Hermione, ya la ves también estallo en llanto- el me abandono dejándome indefensa, a sabiendas de que un menor de edad no debe usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, lo llame, lo llame varias veces pero ya era demasiado tarde, me obligaron a matarlos profesor, yo no quería, me resisti tanto como pude, sin magia pues también el ministerio me buscaba, el lo sabe, por eso los mando, solo asi podría verificarlo.

Quien lo sabe? Quienes la obligaron? A matar a quienes señorita Granger?- pregunto Dumbledore aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

Voldemort lo sabe, le dijo a sus mortifagos que me buscaran, los mortifagos me obligaron a matar a mis padres profesor- dijo Hermione sollozando no solo de tristeza sino también de ira- y ese mortifago que tiene como espia no me ayudo, lo llame, pues pensé que talvez estuviese en su casa, el cree que yo no se que es el quien vive en la casa "abandonada" pero si lo se, siempre lo he sabido, lo he visto varias veces.

Puedes pasar Severus- dijo Dumbledore como hablándole a la puerta- se que llevas ahí casi toda la conversación.

Profesor yo no sabia…-comenzo Severus pero Hermione se balanzo violentamente sobre el.

Como pudo- le grito Hermione con ira y lagrimas en los ojos- no es mas que un mortifago traidor, un supuesto espia que siempre lo que le conviene para salvarse el mismo, no le importan los demás solo se importa usted.

Señorita Granger- le dijo Dumbledore con su vos tranquila como siempre- ya puede retirarse.

Hermione se separo de Snaape pero no se fue- Donde esta mi varita?- pregunto Hermione aun encolerizada.

Me temo que no la hemos encontrado señorita Granger- contesto Dumbledore afligido.

Entonces Hermione salió echando chispas de la oficina del director pues no solo había perdido a sus padres sino también su varita y si su instinto no se equivocaba también sentía que había perdido de alguna manera a Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione- gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

Ron- grito Hermione y se abalanzo a sus brazos pero este la rechazo.

Que sucede?- pregunto Hermione aun sollozando.

No fingas que no lo sabes- dijo Ron.

Saber que?- pregunto Hermione muy confundida.

Hermione- empezó Harry- ayer cuando llegaste a la enfermería inconsciente, empezaste a llamar un nombre, pero no era el de Ron Hermi, estabas llamando a Snape.

No fue nada Ron- empezó Hermione- no sabes lo que pase ayer… no entiendes.

Pues ayudame a entender- le dijo Ron.

Snape vive frente a mi casa, y cuando llegaron no sabia a quien llamar- explico Hermione- debi haber estado soñando, esta mañana desperté creyendo que tu estarias junto a mi dormido.

Yo… yo crei que…- pero se paro- lo siento Hermione.

Y en ese momento ambos se fundieron en un abrazo donde el mundo no existía, donde solo existían ellos.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo no sabia eso Albus- dijo Snape- de haber sabido jamás me habría ido.

Lo se Severus lo se- le dijo Dumbledore- por ahora lo mas importante es encontrar su varita, yo personalmente me encargare de buscarla y tu regresaras a las mazmorras a descansar un poco.

Severus se quedo ahí toda la tarde, hasta que lago paso y tuvo que retirase en medio de la noche, sin saber que Hermione había salido a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con Ron desobedeciendo todas las reglas.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

De pronto Severus empezó a sentir u intenso ardor en su muñeca izquierda, sabía que su Lord lo llamaría de nuevo en algún en algún momento, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, sin perder tiempo salió de sus habitaciones para ir fuera del perímetro de la escuela, una vez fuera se apareció en la mansión.

Me ha llamado milord- pregunto Severus un tanto confundido por la situación.

Si Severus, quiero que le abras la puerta a mis mortifagos- le dijo Voldemort.

Perdone mi ignorancia milord-interrumpió Severus-pero de que puerta me está hablando?

La de Hogwarts por supuesto- contesto el Lord- planeo recuperar lo que es mío por derecho.

Que es milord? Si se puede saber?- pregunto Severus .

A mi hija Severus- contesto el Lord- Lucius- mando a llamar el Lord y el Malfoy salió de entre las sombras.

Que se le ofrece milord- pregunto Lucius Malfoy

Ve a traer al ministro-dijo Voldemort- y asegurate de que traiga la varita de la señorita Jea Riddle.

Enseguida milord-dijo Lucius y de desapareció, reapareció segundos después con la varita en una mano y al ministro Rufus Scrimgeur en otra.

Digale ministro lo que me ha dicho a mi esta tarde- le ordeno Voldemort.

Esta varita le pertenece a la que se hace llamar Hermione Jean Granger- dijo el ministro- el acta de nacimiento encontrada dice que su nombre real es Jean Hermione Riddle, ya que es hija de- tomo un largo suspiro y disimulando la voz dijo- Lord Voldemort.

Eso es lo que quiero- dijo Voldemort- mi hija se unira a las filas de los mortifagos, has entendido Severus?

Si milord- dijo Severus sin demostrar ni una emoción- me retiro.

Y Severus- lo volvió a llamar Voldemort- tu te encargaras de ella durante todo el proceso, y nos abriras las puertas al medio dia.

Como ordene milord- dijo Severus tratando de disfrazar su voz preocupada.

Y tal como llego se desapareció y reaparecio un poco mas lejos del punto de donde había partido, ahí se derrumbo y lloro donde nadie lo viera, entonces se quedo dormido, aun cuando sentio el caliente aliento y alguien que se lo llevaba no se movio, nadie sabria que Severus Snape había llorado, absolutamente nadie salvo el y la sombra que lo llevaba regreso al castillo.


	5. Descubrimientos

Cuando despertaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación en pijama y sobretodo que eran las para su sorpresa las 9:30 de la mañana. Vio a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo, no sabia que, lo ultimo que recordaba era que alguien o algo lo había llevado hasta ahí, y una vez ahí lo habían desvestido y le habían puesto el pijama.

Buenos días profesor- le dijo una voz que salía del baño.

Buenos días- dijo Snape sorprendido, pero sin ver a la persona.

Me alegro que se encuentre bien- le dijo- jamas crei, en serio que jamas crei que un mortifago y menos aun usted pudiera llorar.

Y usted que hace aquí, esta perdiendo la primera clase- le contesto Snape.

Para nada profesor- le contesto- usted es mi primera clase, o se olvido de que usted imparte la materia de pociones.

No, no lo he olvidado - le contesto- y porque no te muestras estudiante? Esque acaso eres cobarde.

NO ME LLAME COBARDE PROFESOR, NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO- le espeto la voz.

Entonces muéstrate- le dijo Snape firme.

Bien!- contesto la voz.

Hermione!- exclamo Severus sorprendido sin darse cuenta de el error que había cometido.

Si, soy yo, tiene algún problema- le contesto Hermi- Dumbledore me ordeno que te cuidara, no me dejo otra opción, sin embargo debo admitir que tienes una colección de libros muy interesante.

Porque leyó mis libros?- le pregunto Snape.

No esperabas que quedara la noche en vela haciendo nada o si?- le pregunto Hermione.

Bien, tiene razón Granger- admitió con mucho pesar- y cuénteme que leyó.

De hecho solo lei uno, se titula magos de poderes negros- contesto Hermione- habría leído mas pero estaba esperando para preguntarle ¿Qué es un ente de aura negra?

Esa magia es muy antigua Granger- le dijo Severus- no debería hablar sobre ella, y mucho sobre las auras negras.

No contesto mi pregunta profesor- le dijo Hermione.

Muy bien, un ente de aura negra es una persona que tiene la capacidad de volverse una sombra de fuerza haciendo uso de su fuerza vital, cuando esto sucede, todo el que la o lo toque morirá porque al igual que usa su fuerza vital también roba la de otros para hacerla suya- explico Severus- una vez que esta persona acaba de hacer uso de esta "fuerza" retoma su forma original (desnudo pues la ropa se quema durante el proceso) y puede caer inconsciente o morir, de una u otra forma su cabello se tornara blanco hasta que vuelva su fuerza vital a su cuerpo, estos entes son mejor conocidos como _vitalicis_o_fueres corporis._

Profesor en el libro menciona que solo los hijos de padres magos pueden llegar a heredarlo, y que además uno de los padres debe ser sangre mestiza y el otro de padres muggle- dijo Hermione- lo que yo no entendí en realidad es… como surge o como se desarrolla este "poder".

Normalmente surge por un sentimiento de odio, soledad, protección y naturalmente amor- contesto Severus.

Mmmmm… y que síntomas podría presentar una persona que tiene ese "poder"- pregunto Hermione.

Dejemos ese tema- dijo Severus- digame porque usted es quien me cuida?

Ya se lo dije, Dumbledore me lo ordeno- dijo Hermione.

Esa es un vil excusa señorita Granger- le espeto Severus- digame la verdad.

Esa profesor es la verdad- contesto Hermione tranquilamente.

_Legeremens-_dijo Severus apuntando su varita a Hermione, pero no vio nada, era como si su mente estuviera en blanco… de pronto empezó a ver algo, se estaba viendo a el mismo con la varita extendida hacia Hermione, se veía realizando el hechizo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo lo que pasaba justo en ese momento y rompió el enlace- como hizo eso.

Supuse que haría eso- contesto Hermione- además de que llevo años estudiando el arte de engañar a la mente, la mia propia incluso.

Eso es imposible- dijo Severus- con la legeremancia debería ver aunque fuera algunos de sus recuerdos, o simplemente no debería poder haber podido entrar en su mente.

Estaba viendo mis recuerdos profesor- le dijo Hermione- si toma todo lo que sucede segundo por segundo se vuelve un recuerdo, no lo sabia?

No, no lo sabia, pero en ese momento estaba lista y prevenida…_Legeremens-_exclamo Severus nuevamente, pero esta vez Hermione no estaba preparada y Severus tuvo libre acceso a sus recuerdos.

_*****Memorias****_

_¡Gryffindor!… eso sin duda…. Fue mi culpa profesora Mcgonagall, yo quise enfrentar al Troll, había leído sobre ellos y… vamos Harry… no, podría darle a Harry, aun con mi varita seria peligroso… confundus…. Como estuvieron sus vacaciones chicos?... no en la sección prohibida… ya nadie viene a este baño por Mirtle la Llorona… nosotros- so-so-solo estábamos… envía un lechuza a Dumbledore… no Ron no- que va a hacer- el se va a sacrificar… lo siento mucho neville Petrificus Totallus … Harry, acabas de atacar a un profesor… detrás de mi… me llamo sangre-sucia—tonterias, hasta ahora no hay un hechizo que no puedas lograr…Ron tu siempre lo arruinas todo!... Harry, has considerado que podría ser una trampa?... tu podrias ser nuestro profesor… necesitas mantener contacto visual… cuando quieras invitarme hazlo primero y no como ultimo recurso!... quisieras ir al baile conmigo?..._

Y asi pasaron los recuerdos de Hermione uno por uno hasta que Severus encontró el que buscaba…

_Hermione Granger estaba saliendo de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, se estaba encaminando hacia Hogwarts, cuando una sombra paso frente a ella, cuando ella (como buena Gryffindor) lo siguió escucho un llanto, pero era un llanto tan bajo que apenas y lo podía escuchar y de pronto se fue callando hasta que ya no se escucho nada, en ese preciso momento Hermione se acerco y sin ver quien era lo llevo ante Dumbledore, pensando que el hombre estaba herido gravemente y en ese caso solo Dumbledore podría curarlo._

_Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Hermione en un susurro frente a su oficina- Profesor Dumbledore._

_Adelante señorita Granger- dijo Albus- pase, pase por favor._

_He encontrado a este hombre detrás de la tienda de Honeydukes- le dijo Hermione._

_Ya veo, y no sabe quien es?- pregunto Albus._

_No no lo se pero creo que esta muy herido- comento Hermi- lo escuche llorando._

_Muy interesante- dijo Dumbledore y se acerco a verle la cara, cuando lo reconocio no dijo nada- llévalo al despacho del profesor Snape porfavor._

_Pero… profesor Dumbledore no lo tendría que llevar a la enfermería- sugirió Hermi._

_Me lo trajo para que lo revisara y le dijera que era lo correcto no?- pregunto Albus- Y yo le digo que lo lleve al despacho del profesor Snape señorita Granger._

_Esta bien profesor- dijo Hermione y se retiro nuevamente jalando del pesado hombre con sus brazos._

_PpPpPpPpPpPp_

_Quien es usted?- se pregunto Hermi al dejarlo sobre la cama de su profesor, el cual extrañamente no estaba ahí._

_Me pregunto, no, no ,no ,no ,no, no ,no, mejor que no me entere- se dijo Hermione y salio del despacho._

_Que esta haciendo Granger?- le pregunto Minerva Mcgonagall._

_Y…yo…yo solo- intento decir Hermione._

_Ella solo estaba realizando un encargo mio- interrumpio Dumbledore- pero le dije que se quedara ahí. O no lo hice señorita Granger?_

_Hermione solo pudo asentir con la cabeza._

_Muy bien entonces- dijo Minerva- que espera?_

_Na… nada profesora- dijo Hermione y metio nuevamente al despacho._

PpPpPpPpPpPp

_Bueno estoy de regreso dentro del peor cuarto de las mazmorras- se dijo Hermione – que podre hacer, ya que evidentemente no podre salir de aquí hasta la madrugada._

_Hermione encendio las luces del despacho y se alumbro para poder ver mejor, se fijo en uno la capa de invisibilidad de Harry estaba ahí y dos esa estancia era un biblioteca enorme, tenia libros por doquier, no importaba donde mirara había libros, empezó a ojeralos uno por uno hasta que encontró un titulo que atrajo mucho su atención__**"Magos de poderes negros"**__lo tomo y se sento sobre la cama de la persona, acerco mas la lámpara para alumbrarse y vio el rostro de la persona sorprendida era, no lo podía creer, se aterro porque la persona era Severus Snape…_

_*****Memorias****_

Severus Snape busco a Granger con la mirada cuando termino de ver sus recuerdos, pero solo pudo ver lo que parecían cenizas, Hermione Granger había desaparecido de su despacho como si fuera una sombra.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione llego desnuda a su sala común, no sabia como pero eso había pasado, se volvió a vestir y salio corriendo a su segunda clase…

Hermione, donde estuviste?- le pregunto Ginny.

Me fui por una cerveza de mantequilla- se excuso Hermione.

Me refiero a hoy en la mañana y todo el dia de ayer, no estabas en tu cama- le dijo Ginny.

Estaba cumpliendo un encarg… practicando un hechizo- le dijo Hermione.

Tanto tiempo?- le pregunto Ginny.

Si bueno estaba cumpliendo una petición del profesor Dumbledore- le explico Hermione.

Oooo- exclamo Ginny- Harry estaba preocupado.

Y Ron?- pregunto Hermione.

El…mmm… a el no lo hemos encontrado- le dijo Ginny.

Desde cuando?- pregunto Hermione alarmada.

Ayer al medio dia, se encaminaba a Honeydukes junto con el profesor Slughorn, en cuanto salieron de las puertas de Hogwarts, no se que paso pero Ron desaparecio, y el profesor Slughorn quedo casi muerto- le dijo Ginny.

Espera, me estas diciendo que llevo dos días sin presentarme?- le pregunto Hermione.

Si Hermi, bueno casi dos días porque son las 11:35- le dijo Ginny.

Me tengo que ir- le dijo Hermione.

Adonde vas?- le grito Ginny.

A las mazmorras- le contesto en susurro inaudible.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Digame que le hizo a mi novio maldito mortifago!- le grito Hermione que había entrado hecha una furia en el despacho de Snape.

De que me esta hablando señorita Granger?- pregunto Severus confundido.

Llevo dos días cuidando de usted en las mazmorras- le explico Hermione- el dia que lo encontré, todo el santo dia de ayer y lo que iba de hoy.

Pero eso es imposible- exclamo Severus- entonces ayer debi… diablos.

Que debio hacer?- le pregunto Hermione.

Debe confiar en mi y venir conmigo si quiere recuperar a su novio- le dijo Severus.

Porque habría de confiar en usted?- le pregunto Hermione.

Porque yo se como res…que hora es?- pregunto de pronto Severus?

Son las 11:55 de hoy- le dijo Hermione.

Ven conmigo Hermione- le dijo Severus.

Inmediatamente Severus salio de su despacho corriendo hacia las puertas de Hogwarts, las abrió lo suficientemente rápido para ver como llegaban Lucius Malfoy seguido de Narcisa y Bellatrix.

Entreganos a la niña Severus- le dijo Bellatrix.

Primero me entregaran al Weasley- le contesto Severus.

Como sabemos que nos entregaras a la muchacha una vez que te lo demos?- pregunto Lucius.

No lo saben… pero deberan confiar- contesto Severus.

Los mortifagos no confían ni siquiera entre ellos- le dijo Lucius.

Es por eso que hare esto- le dijo Severus, que le lanzo un _desmaius_ a Hermione que cayo inconsciente en el pasto.

Toma a tu Weasley- le dijo Bella lanzándole un cuerpo inconsciente que reaparecio en una cama de la enfermería.

Danos a la muchacha Snape- le dijo Lucius.

Narcisa se empezó a acercar cautelosamente a Severus, el no se dio cuanta si no hasta que fue muy tarde, le habían quitado a Hermione el amor de su vida y lo peor era que cuando el Lord pensara en traición, el seria el único culpable.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La chica mas lista de su generación y no pudo contra el inútil de Snape- dijo Bellatrix – porque no la matamos aquí y terminamos esto.

No podemos matarla Bella, el Lord la pidió viva- le dijo Lucius.

Al menos la vamos a poder torturar? – pregunta Bella en tono inocente.

Calla Bella- le dijo Narcisa- estos son los dominios de nuestro Lord, no podemos desafiar sus ordenes.

Defiendes a la sangre-sucia hermana?- dijo Bella en tono burlon.

Callense las dos, estamos llegado a las rejas- aviso Lucius – una vez dentro ni una palabra contra la chica entendido?

Acaso te gusta Lucius- pregunta Bella haciendo que Narcisa viera inquisitivamente a su esposo.

Ustedes no lo saben- les espeto Lucius- nuestro Lord la quiere por una razón, y no estamos en derecho de discutirle sus razones, amenos claro que quieran terminar como Goyle, en dado caso mejor porque no esperamos a decírselo todo en la mansión.

Esas ultimas palabras las hicieron callar, a Gyle lo habían torturado hasta perder el conocimiento, y una vez que perdió el conocimiento le quitaron y rompieron la varita, al final Lord Voldemort le encargo a su sssserpiente Nagini la muerte, no nadie quería cavar como Goyle y todo eso fue porque cuestiono el liderazgo de su amo. Ellos siguieron caminando hasta alcanzar las grandes rejas negras que daban a un extenso jardín, empezaron a caminar por el jardín, ahí pareciera como si el tiempo no corriera pues a cada paso que daban mas lejana se veía la mansión, caminaron y caminaron, hasta que se cerro la reja no pudieron llegar a la mansión, nadie ni siquiera los mortifagos sabían que si la verja abierta estaba y entrabas no podias entrar en la mansión, y si estaba cerrada no podias salir del jardín y a menos que fueras mortifago, no podias entrar en la mansión y te quedabas atrapado en el jardín hasta que fueses descubierto o murieras por alguna "extraña" razón. Llegaron a la mansión malfoyy notaron una pequeña vibración en la debiera ser Hermione y voltearon.

Bella, revisa a la chica- ordeno Lucius.

Yo lo hago- se ofreció Narcisa, se acerco con precaucion a la chica, reviso su respiración y su temperatura- esta bien, solo esta un poco palida.

No es nada Lucius, solo es un ridícula chica débil- dijo Bella- después de todo es solo una sangre-sucia.

No es solo eso- dijo Lucius.

Lucius, que es lo que nos ocultas?- pregunto Narcisa.

No es mi deber ni esta en mis manos decirlo- contesto Lucius- ahora no hagamos esperar mas al Lord.

Abrieron las puertas de la mansión, y entraron en la sala principal, donde los esperaba ya Voldemort.

Me decepcionas Lucius- dijo Voldemort- no crei que tardarías tanto en traerla.

MiLord, ha sido Severus, el se interpuso en nuestro camino, quería traerle a la chica personalmente- explico nervioso Lucius.

Y porque no lo dejaste?- pregunto Voldemort.

Mi Lord, sus ordenes fueron que se la trajéramos personalmente nosotros- contesto Narcisa- claramente debíamos cumplir sus ordenes y no los deseos de Snape.

Bella, no has dicho nada- dijo el Lord sorprendido.

Mi Lord, para que desea a la chica- dijo Bella depositándola en el piso- solo es una insufrible sangre-sucia.

Eso esta por verse- contesto el Lord- despiértenla, quiero ver de que es capaz.

_Aquamanti-_ exclamo Narcisa, pero al momento en que el chorro de agua toco a Hermione, desapareció.

ENCUENTRENLA! – grito el Lord – no pudo haber ido muy lejos, y de paso llámenlos a todos.

Perdone Mi Lord- dijo Lucius- pero porque a todos?

Porque es evidente que ustedes son unos incompetentes- le espeto Voldemort- si tres no son suficientes tal vez unos cuantos cientos si lo sean.

Mi Lord no cree que esta sobreactuando- pregunto cautelosa Narcisa.

_Crucio_- dijo el Lord, que enseguida retiro el hechizo- creo que si, muy llamen a todos los que estén cerca, deberán ser minimo 3 docenas de mortifagos, en caso de que necesiten mas, entonces llámenlos a todos.

Como usted diga Mi Lord-contesto Lucius.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se encontraba corriendo, no podía parar de correr, porque parecía que entre mas se acercaba al borde del jardín, mas se alejaba, como si la posición de este cambiara, _como pude ser tan tonta como para creerle a ese murciélago grasiento, fui tan tonta, y ahora por confiar en el estoy con los, "sangre pura" de los Malfoy, porque rayos me trajeron a su mansión y no me mataron, y donde esta Draco ¿seguira en la escuela? Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente, ante quien me llevaban…_ eso pensaba Hermione cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo de miedo no era la voz era de quien provenía la voz.

Ante mi, ante quien mas creías hija?- le dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente.

Yo NO soy tu hija- le contesto Hermione- tu solo eres un asesino, jamás seras un padre y nunca me unire a ti.

Mira es muy curioso que lo digas, porque yo mate a mis padres, y tu hiciste lo mismo- le contesto Lord Voldemort.

Sus asquerosos sirvientes me obligaron, y me quitaron la varita después de eso y no la he recuperado- hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió- esperen si la recupere.

Yo no soy sirvienta de nadie- dijo Bellatrix que llegaba en esos momentos, la había tomado por una muñeca.

SUEL-TA-ME- dijo Hermione con ira, mirando fijamente a Bellatrix a los ojos.

O que?- dijo Bellatrix burlona.

Si, veamos de que eres capaz hija mia- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba para ver el espectáculo.

Solo lo dire una vez mas, asquerosa mortifaga, SUEL-TA-ME- dijo Hermione.

Que me vas a hacer, cosquillas?- dijo Bellatrix, pero cuando vio a los ojos de Hermione para ver su reacción sus ojos ya no eran de su típico color miel, ahora eran completamente negros y su cuerpo empezaba a despedir un aroma a azufre, también se empezaba a transformar en una especie de sombra, la mano de Bellatrix ya no sostenía una muñeca, sostenía humo negro.

Un AuraNegra- dijo Narcisa- Bella, alejate de ella!

Bellatrix se empezó a alejar lentamente, la que antes era Hermione ahora era como una sombra negra, la atravesaban y cualquier cosa que la tocara perdia su fuerza vital y moria, pero solo Narcisa sabia eso asi que salto adonde se encontraba su hermana que ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Hermione, Narcisa atravesó a Hermione y cayo muerta dándole a Bella el tiempo suficiente para hacerse a un lado, los mitad de los mortifagos que sabían lo que era ese ser se abalanzaron sobre ella y poco a poco fueron muriendo, los pocos que quedaban o los que iban llegando al ver las decenas de cadáveres se hacían a un lado o simplemente huian.

Magnifico! Esto es estupendo-exclamo Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus estaba en su despacho ahogando sus penas en Whisky de fuego cuando le empezó a arder el brazo izquierdo, su amo lo estaba llamando.

Ese ser maldito y despreciable- exclamo Severus que se encontraba muy tomado- Severus esto, Severus lo otro, que rayos quiere ahora- se encamino a la estantería donde tenia sus pociones y se tomo un a botellita de color café para quitarse lo ebrio, después se puso nuevamente su capa negra y desapareció.

Lo que vio cuando llego no tenia parecido, era una sombra negra que estaba matando todo cuanto tocaba o se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia.

Ven Severus, disfruta al ver como mi hija es mas poderosa que todos estos como los llamo, a si, sirvientes mios- le dijo Lord Voldemort.

Unos instantes después ya que todo se había calmado, Severus se encontraba en shock creía saber quien era, tenia que ser ella, pero esperaba que no lo fuera… la esperanza se desvaneció después de que Voldemort exclamo las palabras felicitando a la sombra que era su hija, la sombra que le ordeno a Severus para que le devolviera su forma original. Desnuda, inconsciente, sin luz en esos ojos color miel y con el cabello mas blanco que la nieve se encontraba Hermione Granger en el jardín de los Malfoy.

Llevala a una de las habitaciones amplias Severus- le dijo Voldemort- y cuando se recupere quiero que me la traigas mañana se le hara su ceremonia de iniciación, será una de nosotros quiera o no.

Si mi Lord- dijo Severus cortante.

Y Severus, la vas a entrenar para que pueda "tranformarse" a voluntad-dijo Voldemort.

Severus quedo anonadado por la noticia pero no dejo que se le viera en el rostro, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se encamino una de las grandes habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy con una Hermione desnuda en brazos.


	6. La promesa

Primero que nada quiero disculparme porque ya sé que esto empezó como un Severus/Hermione, pero empecé a leer los Draco/Hermione y quede enamorada de esta pareja, les ruego me disculpen por el cambio de personajes, pero de una vez les comento, el amor no llega a la primera y aplico esta frase "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y en esta historia tenemos ambas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era un día nublado y frio, impregnado de tristeza y desolación, se encontraba en una habitación lúgubre y oscura, llena de artefactos y artilugios tenebrosos, a su lado no se encontraba un pelinegro como ella suponía, sino que estaba un rubio de hermosos ojos grises que la miraba con una mirada vacía hasta que ella hablo.

Dra… Draco?- pregunto Hermione y este salió de su ensimismamiento al instante.

Profesor! Profesor Snape! – grito Draco Malfoy y no parecía que hubiera pasado ni un segundo cuando este llego corriendo y se quedo parado a su lado- Ya esta despierta profesor, se está recuperando muy rápido.

Usted…usted es…un hipócrita y… mentiroso- dijo Hermione entrecortadamente, aun le faltaban fuerzas, pero consideraba que tenia las suficientes para medio gritarle lo que quería expresar-confié…ciegamente confié…**lárguese**… váyase… no lo quiero ver.

Los dejo solos, voy a buscar a mi madre, para que venga a… prepararla-le dijo Draco al profesor Snape, se levanto y medio tambaleándose (aparentemente la rápida recuperación de Hermione involucraba seguir robando energía) le dijo a Hermione en el oído- no se lo hagas mas difícil Hermione, para el esto ya es demasiado malo- y se fue de la habitación.

Se quedaron solos Severus y Hermione, era obvio que ella no empezaría a hablar, por lo que él tendría que hacerlo, tenía que explicarle, decirle el por qué actuó como actuó, porque hizo lo que hizo, el no quería decirle que le amaba tal vez solo si era estrictamente necesario lo haría, aunque a decir verdad parecía que ella disfrutaba mucho mas de la compañía de Malfoy, y no la cuestionaba, lo le había dicho era completamente cierto, ella aunque no lo dijera pensaba igual que él, la confianza había que ganársela, si, ella había confiado en el ciegamente, le creyó sus palabras, no era digno ni de mirarla, ni siquiera contemplarla, él le había traicionado, se había enterado de que era un aura-negra de la peor manera, y pensar que tal vez nada de eso habría pasado si él hubiera hecho su "tarea" desde el principio, tal vez en esos precisos momentos ella no estaría furiosa contra él y con una remota posibilidad el podría llamarla Hermione. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando, Narcissa ya había llegado para atender y preparar a Hermione, ese día era su "iniciación" como mortifaga, el tenía que irse, de tal manera que se levanto elegantemente, se acerco al oído de la chica y le susurro con un tono de cariño que no había usado desde Lily:

Lo siento- y así salió Severus Snape de la habitación dejándola esta vez a solas con Cissy.

Usted…usted es la madre de Draco- dijo Hermione.

Y tú eres Hermione la sabelotodo Gryffindor- dijo Narcissa dulcemente- mi hijo está enamorado de ti sabes, es por eso que te odia ya que sabe que no lo vas a corresponder se desquita contigo y tus amigos, no quería que nadie lo supiera, mucho que yo te lo dijera.

Entonces no debió decírmelo- le espeto Hermione, la noticia que esperaba no era esa, ni siquiera esperaba que Narcissa fuera amable con ella.

Te lo digo porque sé que puedes ayudarlo ya que eres lista y el necesita apoyo- le contesto Narcissa fríamente- pronto conocerás su carga y espero la entiendas, si solo pudieras fingir que deseas ser una de nosotros, que anhelas estar de su lado…

Porque le habría de ayudar a un mortifago, porque ayudaría a un Malfoy- cuestiono Hermione altaneramente.

El no lo eligió niña tonta, el no quería pero tenía que hacerlo por su padre- le dijo Cissy ahora enojada- como madre que soy, no como mortifaga, como madre, te ruego que le ayudes si he de arrodillándome ante ti accedes lo hare, pero ayuda a Draco, es mi único hijo, es lo poco que me queda de familia, te lo ruego ayúdale.

Yo…yo lo hare pero… no puedo ser su, el es o al menos creía/creo que era/ es y no podría…- pero no necesito acabar, Cissy le acababa de hacer una seña como muestra de entendimiento- yo, ya no se qué pensar- concluyo Hermione, ella sabia lo que tendría que hacer y lo haría sin importar el costo.

El no debe saber esto, sabe Legeremancia deberás engañar tu mente, crearte recuerdos falsos, engañarlo, lo entiendes?- le pregunto Cissy nerviosa.

Qué debo hacer- le pregunto Hermione con determinación, ya había tomado su decisión y no pensaba echarse para atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos los mortifagos estaban ya presentes y listos, habían formado un gran círculo dentro de la gran sala de estar en la Mansión de los Malfoy, no estaba decorada de ninguna forma, de hecho estaría completamente vacía de no ser por el elegante candelabro que colgaba vacilante del techo, en esos momentos llego Narcissa con su típico atuendo de mortifaga para avisarle al Señor Tenebroso que Hermione su hija ya estaba lista para bajar.

Atención a todos- dijo Lord Voldemort con fría y clara- la ssseñorita Hermione, mi hija, será hoy iniciada como una de nosotros, en caso de que ella intente escapar, nuestro querido Draco a aceptado a retenerla por cualquier medio menos por el asesinato.

El silencio se volvió pesado y absoluto, Granger, hija de Voldemort, era algo tan lejano tan imposible que los mortifagos no lo podían creer, eso solo significaba un grave castigo para todos aquellos que hubieran atentado contra su vida en un pasado, que eran casi todos los mortifagos, Hermione venia ya bajando las escaleras, completamente erguida, cara alzada como si mostrara cuan orgullosa estaba de lo que estaba por suceder, todos los mortifagos la veían con resentimiento ella había matado a la mitad de ellos, Hermione lo entendía pero no cedería, ayudaría a la causa de una u otra forma.

Hija mía- dijo Voldemort tranquila y fríamente- me sorprende que después de lo sucedido en el patio no opongas resistencia.

Porque opondría resistencia a algo que siempre he deseado, padre- dijo Hermione tragándose ira para no decir despectivamente la última palabra, de manera que lo dijo como si no estuviera ahí, de manera fría y distante.

Si lo deseabas porque no viniste antes- le empezó a interrogar.

Necesito terminar mis estudios, y pongamos que no sería precisamente sencillo cuando a uno especialmente si es Gryffindor le preocupa que le descubran la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, en Hogwarts como ya lo habrán notado no es fácil controlar o fingir haber estado bajo la maldición imperio- le contesto Hermione.

No te molestara entonces que indague- le dijo Voldemort y la tomo por la mandíbula para obligarla a que le viera a los ojos, ella no opuso resistencia, simplemente le sostuvo la mirada y empezó a ver sus recuerdos frente a ella…_veía como la chica contemplaba en cada tiempo libre la marca en un recorte de periódico con admiración, como dibujaba la marca las esquinas de sus cuadernos con determinación y frustración ya que ella no tenía una, también vio como sobresaltaba en todas las materias, sabia las respuestas antes de que terminaran las preguntas, elaboraba pociones a las espaldas de los profesores, pociones que debería ver hasta que estuviera en los éxtasis, conjuros que eran demasiado avanzados para un chiquilla de 13 años…_pero él no sabía que los recuerdos eran manipulados, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, se le escapo un recuerdo un recuerdo que para ella era completamente insignificante que no duro ni dos segundos, sin embargo sabia que le seria duradero, era la cara de Draco Malfoy con sus bellos ojos grises que ahora tenían un brillo de dolor y angustia, regreso su mente a la biblioteca donde supuestamente buscaba acontecimientos relacionados con los mortifagos, como arrancaba esas páginas de los libros y sonreía con satisfacción, los llevaba a su cuarto y los colocaba cuidadosamente en álbum que se encontraba bajo un potente hechizo, y ahí acabo, regreso a la realidad donde frente a ella habitaban los ojos rojos del señor tenebroso aun observándola.

Parece que encontramos a una verdadera seguidora- dijo Voldemort irónicamente- vamos a demostrar su debilidad, dame tu brazo izquierdo, lista?

No espero a que Hermione contestara cuando empezó a realizar el hechizo, unos hilos rojos y negros salieron de la varita y envolvieron el brazo de Hermione, sentía como se le perforaba la piel, le quemaba pero se demostraba impertérrita, sentía como le flaqueaban las piernas, pero se mantuvo firme durante todo el proceso, no grito, ni siquiera derramo una lagrima y así como el dolor había aparecido se fue, la sonrisa de ironía en la cara del Señor Tenebroso se había desvanecido.

Te felicito hija mía- dijo Voldemort observándola cuidadosamente buscando un signo de flaqueza- no muchos resisten sin gritar el procedimiento, de hecho además de Draco eres la única que no grito, pero creo que no debería sorprenderme debido a tu descendencia.

Mi señor- interrumpió Severus Snape deliberadamente- ya deberían regresar, fue bastante fácil encubrir a Weasley, pero el de ellos dos será más difícil, son mencionar mi propia ausencia.

Muy bien, llévatelos- dijo Voldemort fríamente- pero los quiero de regreso, y cuando venga de nuevo mi hija procura que ya sepa utilizar su peculiaridad. Draco tú te encargaras de ponerla al corriente de tu situación, estoy seguro te será de gran ayuda.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape llego con Draco y Hermione cerca de la medianoche a las afueras de Hogsmade, en esos momentos el lugar parecía deshabitado, a excepción de ellos tres no había nadie más ahí, Severus Y Draco fueron los primeros en avanzar cuando a medio camino se empezaron a dar cuenta de que Hermione Ryddle no los estaba siguiendo, regresaron corriendo a su lado, Draco llego primero y escucho las últimas palabras de la chica antes de desmayarse:

Te ayudare, cueste lo que cueste- le susurro Hermione al oído y se desmayo.

_Flashback_

Hermione regreso a lo que ahora sería su nueva habitación, cuando estaba de regreso al cuarto donde había despertado la redirigieron a uno diferente, el nuevo estaba sutilmente decorado, al igual que en la sala de estar un candelabro muy elegante de oro colgaba bien sujeto del techo, la base de su cama al igual que su peinador eran de pura caoba, la ropa de cama era muy a su disgusto de color verde y plata, en medio de ellas había una serpiente de aproximadamente 3 metros, sospecho que era Nagini y fue cuando se pregunto si podría hablar parsel y pedirle a la serpiente que se moviera, aunque a decir verdad parecía una mala idea, ella no quería tener nada que ver con el que ahora llamaba padre, aunque ya se encontraba bastante débil por la iniciación, tenía que escuchar a Draco y fingir interés en sus palabras, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ayudarle en su "tarea" pero el ya se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta como indeciso si entrar o no entrar, se tendría que tragar todo el dolor u cansancio que traía hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Esperando permiso, Malfoy?- le pregunto Hermione sarcásticamente.

Porque lo hiciste?- fue lo único que contesto Draco –me podrías haber aturdido, pudiste haber escapado, no tenias que haber hecho esto.

No podía retirarme entonces, como tampoco puedo hacerlo ahora- le contesto Hermione con parsimonia.

Porque no puedes?, que importa la marca, tu solo tienes que decir que te obligaron a hacértela y ya está- le espeto Draco.

Porque no puedo y punto- le contesto Hermione cortante.

Dame una razón válida- insistió Draco.

Hice una promesa, por eso no puedo- contesto sencillamente.

Esa no es una buena razón, las promesas se rompen todo el tiempo, tal vez tu queridísimo padre se trago el cuanto de que quieres unírtenos pero yo no, vienes luchando al lado de Potter desde que lo conociste- le comento con enojo.

Ni siquiera to me trago lo que le hice ver, no sabes lo que me costó pensar en eso mientras tenía los ojos abiertos, solo pensar en esos recuerdos tan falsos- le contesto Hermione ya también con enojo- no fue sencillo pero sabes que, yo accedí a esto por una promesa y no pienso romperla.

Porque no? A quien se la hiciste, en qué consiste- le siguió insistiendo Draco.

Se la hice a tu madre Draco- le espeto Hermione- le prometí que te ayudaría y lo hare, aunque no me agrade la idea, lo hare sin importar el costo.

Mi valiosísima tarea es asesinar a Dumbledore, Hermione- le contesto Malfoy, la chica se quedo de piedra impertérrita, no sabía eso pero no importaba, solo sabía que debía ayudarle.

Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, nos vamos de regreso- informo Snape fríamente.

Estaré lista en un segundo- contesto Hermione, tomo su varita y con un movimiento rápido se cambio de ropa, no era la suya puesto que aparentemente se había quemado, se dio cuenta que se veía demasiado limpia debía actualizarla, hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y quedo, ahora si parecía salida de una pelea, lo que le hizo recordar lo debilitada y dolorida que se encontraba, si regresaban por medio de aparición conjunta no podría resistir mas, todo se le vendría encima, las emociones, el dolor físico, los recuerdos falsos todo en su cabeza, si se aparecían era seguro que perdería la conciencia- nos vamos- dijo con determinación y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Iremos por medio de la aparición conjunta, nos apareceremos a las afueras de Hogsmade- informo Snape y ambos adolescentes asintieron- sosténganse.

**¡Plap!** Se oyó y los tres se desaparecieron.

_Fin del Flashback_


End file.
